Field of Art
This application relates generally to interactive and collaborative features of 360-degree videos, and in particular to creating a shared 360-degree interactive gaming experience.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional web-based systems for the storage and playback of digital video files typically only support traditional playback of a video, in which the video progresses in a linear fashion without input from the viewer and without the system recognizing and responding to the viewer's movements. Nor do these systems allow multiple users to share the digital video experience from separate perspectives, instead providing a sole perspective for playback to multiple users.
Virtual reality systems immerse their users in a 360-degree environment, allowing users to experience the displayed content as if they were present in the virtual reality. While traditional virtual reality systems foster the immersive experience by occupying the user's entire field of view, and may allow user engagement in the form of video games, they are traditionally not compatible with videos and instead rely on dynamically generated audio/visual content.